


Talking To The Moon

by WorldBehind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Conspiracy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Mental Link, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pack Dynamics, Physical Abuse, Pining, Prophetic Visions, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldBehind/pseuds/WorldBehind
Summary: In the world of the supernatural, where the great creatures of mythology are real, even greater secrets are kept hidden. There are moments in life that cause a domino effect, kicking off the path your life will go down. For Hope Lawson, it is hard to pinpoint exactly what that moment is, especially when unexpected truths are uncovered. On the thin line between love and hate resides anger, lust, innocence, frustration, friendship, courage, jealousy, and ultimate acts of sacrifice and betrayal. But, what could that possibly all do with a seventeen-year-old she-wolf who is just trying to survive the abuse of her pack while doing her best to stay strong and escape? There's really only one way to find out.Alpha Maximus has come into the picture to take control of Hope's pack. He is strong, intelligent, and known for being ruthless. Is there more to him than meets the eye? For ten years he has kept an important secret and bid his time until it could finally be revealed. Unfortunately, the situation is about to get much more complicated than just the lives of two people circling around each other.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I hope you stick around for this adventure and experience it to the end with me. I have all of the chapters written so uploads will come regularly. This will be a longer story with intrigue and a slow burn romance. This is a prologue set 12 years before the start of the next chapter.

{Spring of 1995}

For so many years I have protected everyone with every last fiber of my being, never putting my own interests first. After all, there are more important things than one's own wretched soul. Unfortunately, this time is different.

My men are out securing the borders; soon we will be at war. War is not a new concept in my life but looking upon the peaceful angelic faces of my newborn child and young son, seeing how they radiate light like glowing embers on a blackened starless night, for the first time in my existence I am afraid and uncertain.

 _We caught sight of them...they are coming_ the words being communicated through the mind link by my second in command reverberate almost making my ears ring.

_Prepare yourselves men, we fight not only for ourselves or our loved ones but for our entire race. We will march out together and may the fates show us mercy_

I can feel my words had the desired effect. Their resolve, pride, and loyalty to our kind are once again strengthened. Soon we will set out, I must think quickly. Taking determined strides I gently but firmly shake my son waking him from his slumber.

"Is something wrong poppa?" Sleepily rubbing his eyes he awaits my answer and I close my eyes momentarily. This must be done; they cannot be found or suspected to be involved with any of us. It is for their own safety. Opening my eyes I meet my sons questioning gaze "we are moments from war, I need you to be a big boy for me, you must be strong and not question my decision, do you understand?" His eyes that are so much like my own are wide and nervous but he squares off his shoulders bravely, ready for whatever I ask of him.

"You must take your sister and leave, run as far as you can. Do not tell anyone who you are or where you lived". "But poppa!" Alarmed he starts to protest but I cut him off, there is not much time left. "It needs to be done so you, my beloved children, will be safe. I swear that I will come for you when everything is over. Even if I need to sacrifice everything I will not abandon you, my child. You and your sister are my heart and soul".

In his eyes, I can see he knows what must be done. Steeling himself he stands and nods solemnly with the maturity of someone much more seasoned than he, but the sadness and nerves are still hidden in the depths. I have never had to do something so heart-wrenchingly painful.

"I will protect us and await the day you come for us". Kissing his head I usher him along "Come now, time is of the essence". Lifting my baby girl out of her crib I cradle her lovingly, tears burn wanting to be let free, to leave their searing trail down my cheeks but I push them away and hand her over to my son then strap a small backpack on him full of money, a couple articles of clothing and a few other provisions.

Kneeling down I kiss my son and daughter on the forehead for what could be the last time "I love you both. If there is one thing you do not forget let it be that".Making sure they have the pendants that match my own around their necks I tuck them under their shirts.

"We love you too poppa, do not worry we will be together again". With that I watch my son run off with the small bundle in his arms and turn pushing the pain, sadness and worry away. I am a leader; I must lead my men to victory. It is time for war.


	2. Growing Pains

Hope POV

12 years Later.....

I feel someone shaking me and it pulls me from the depths of blissful sleep. Blink my eyes, I'm met with the smiling face of my beautiful mother with her strawberry blonde bombshell hair, regal features, and sea-foam green eyes.

Most importantly though is the loving smile gracing her lips. Finally, my mind catches up to me. Letting out a very unladylike squeal I pounce on my mother tackling her into a hug.

Oh! how I have waited for this day. Today I can officially become a part of my pack. I get to shift and fully embrace the other part of me. My mother's bell-like laughter fills the space within the walls of my room.

Pulling away she looks me over "Today my little girl takes an important step in her life. This is going to change your life in ways you will soon know. I'm so proud baby girl". Rolling my eyes in a joking manner I smile brilliantly at her "you make it sound like I'm getting married or something" my voice light and teasing.

At that very moment, my dad decides to walk in. "Sweetie, if that were the case I would be hunting the groom down and getting rid of him so I could keep you with us forever".

Faking a look of utter horror I place my hand over my heart "How unfair of you! I love my non-existent groom. You shouldn't get in the way of true love". A heartbeat later he has me in a headlock ruffling my hair then grabbing mom and me in a hug. Today is gonna be the best day of my life, I can already tell.

The smell of syrup and pancakes fills my nose and my mouth starts to water. Today may be a big day but breakfast is still important. Slipping into slippers I race down the stairs with dad. Mom chuckles amusedly but takes the steps at her normal pace.

Our small dine-in table by the kitchen has stacks of pancakes with piles of bacon next to a pan of scrambled eggs. I scoop as much as I can onto a plate and proceed to devour it. I can't remember a single moment in my life where I've felt more famished than I do now.

I'm aware that it is my body preparing for the energy necessary to shift. I would be lying if I said I'm not terrified but the anticipation far outweighs any doubts I may have. Breakfast is filled with conversation and laughter. Both are always in abundance at our house and I love it.

Mom pardons me from having to help clean up after breakfast. Instead, she sends me back up to get myself changed. By the time I make it back down the kitchen is clean and my parents are waiting to give me my presents.

Honestly, waking up to the joy of having my parents and getting to spend the morning with them then having my very first shift to look forward to, it's already so much. They could have gotten me nothing and I would have felt happy. I truly am so so lucky

Just hours later there is no coherent thought left in my mind, It's all been replaced with pain. Mind numbing pain. Every crack, break, and snap leaves me feeling breathless. There is nothing else.

I'm faintly aware of the sound of someone screaming, blood-curdling cries of pure agony. The realization comes that they are my screams.

It seems like hours when in reality I know it takes a few minutes, at most, the first time in contrast to the couple of seconds it will take once my body gets used to transforming. Only one thing gets through the haze of blood sweat and pain, the strong deep voice of my father saying it's almost over.

Knowing that gives me the strength to stop screaming although it had turned into more of an animalistic growl of sorts at that point. Just like it had begun, it was now over.

The sweet feeling of relief fills my body and allows me to open my eyes and take it all in for the first time. The sight that greets me is my parents looking down on me with soft smiles on their faces.

"You are beautiful" mom whispers as she bends down and runs her fingers through my fur. Looking at my paws I am greeted with the sight of black fur with the ends looking as if they were dip-dyed in silver that shimmers in the sunlight.

"Try out your new legs pup" dad tilts his head and I raise shakily, experimenting with the feel of being in this new form. My parents laugh at my clumsiness making me give them a playful growl barring my teeth at them.

After a little while, and some much-appreciated help from my parents, I'm running around feeling the wind caress me as I cut through it pushing myself to go faster and faster.

It seems as if I'm seeing the forest in a whole new light through completely different eyes even though I have spent so much of my childhood walking through them. Exploring and learning the lay of the land to the point where I have come to know it like the back of my hand.

Regardless, the serene beauty is so much more prominent, the sounds more vivid and clear flooding my senses.

After close to two hours I was made to shift back, which I did begrudgingly until my parents reminded me that I had to get my things ready to go move in with the rest of the kids around my age to the youth pack house. Being the youngest out of everyone in my age group was hard. It was as if everyone else was in a club I wasn't allowed in.

They all shared something special I didn't understand yet, they had gone through their change which included the physical change that happened to their human body. All baby fat was lost and the elegant beauty our kind is known for comes to light. Perfection, or as close to it as possible.

The boys started developing into Adonis's and the girls into beings that would make Aphrodite herself proud. Needless to say, once the few friends I had went through it, they grew closer while pulling away from me. It hurt but I understood.

Fortunately, I am now part of the 'club' so to speak. Grabbing the only bag from my room that hasn't already been moved to my new one at the youth pack house I stop, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

I thought I would see someone completely different but not a lot changed which is a disappointment but, perhaps it's just gonna take some time. My hair is the same shade of inky black arranged in natural wavy curls, soft heart-shaped face.

Same porcelain skin with grey eyes framed by thick lashes. All on a petite, slender frame, almost boyish in my opinion. The only noticeable difference is my height, I seem taller, my hair has more of a shine and bounce to it and my eyes appear brighter.

"Come on, I'm sure your friends and the rest of the kids are anxious for you to finally move in, you don't want to keep them waiting". The sound of my mother's voice is what finally makes me move. Hugging them both by the front door I head off walking to my new home.

Part of me is sad that I won't wake up every day and have breakfast with them. Being an only child means I've grown up being attached to my parents. Especially during the past few months that I've been so alone.

I'm unbelievably grateful to have them but I know it's time. We all do it, its tradition and whatever happens they are never too far away. Making my way up the steps I should have known, the whole day from the second I woke up had been perfect. A little too perfect.

In life, REAL life, things don't work that way. There is this thing called reality which is supposed to set in because the world is not all cliches and sugar plum fairies. I should have expected it, but I didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get rough but we'll get through it!


	3. Everybody Hurts

Hope POV

Just like every day I find myself on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floor meticulously until it is beyond spotless. A strand of my dull lifeless black hair falls in my face and I tuck it back to continue my work. It is part of my routine which consists of everything and anything that is needed of me. I can hardly believe what my life turned into, what was supposed to be my new beginning turned out to be my nightmare.

No one cares. They haven't for a long time, if ever. I live in pain and fear. My life is a never-ending onslaught of ridicule and abuse and yet I carry on, get up in the morning and brave a new day. It's always the same and will probably never change.

Sometimes I wish I could speak up and stand up for myself but after being mistreated for so long I wouldn't stand a chance against anyone despite being a werewolf as well. You think we would be like a family that loves and cares for each other and for the most part it is, just not for me.

Every day I wake up painfully early to the feeling of my stomach practically eating itself due to having been forbidden to eat more than three times a week by Alpha Daniel. And of course, an Alpha command is unbreakable.

This is why I am forced to do all that I do, without the hope of telling an adult who could possibly care and save me. I don't go to school or get educated on pack ways; Daniel took care of that when he made me tell my parents I wished to be homeschooled. At that moment I was glad I had learned everything I could from my parents.

My father instructed me on the pack hierarchy, I still remember every single word of it: _Alphas are born leaders, it runs in their blood and the title gets passed down from father to son. As leaders they were gifted with the ability to command, the command is heard through the tone of their voice if they see it necessary to bind the person or persons to an unbreakable command. The Alpha position gets passed down when the son turns sixteen, sometimes later if the father sees fit._

Our pack, The White Thorn Pack, is different in that regard. Daniel was named Alpha at the age of sixteen but he was not next in line, his older brother Maximus was. I hardly remember him as he was eight years older than us. When I was ten and Maximus was eighteen, he left to start his own pack with his father's blessing, although reluctant as it was. Since then we have never seen him again. But, his pack Onyx Moon is known to be the strongest, biggest and most vicious pack in the country.

_Alphas are naturally faster and stronger, they command respect not by words but by actions. They are meant to be loyal protectors that value their pack, we are family. The Alphas most trusted men are his second in command, his Beta, and his third in command, also known as Gamma. The Alpha female is the mate and wife of the Alpha. She holds the title of Luna. She is to be respected just as the Alpha is. The Alpha is linked with the rest of the pack through a mind link, a mental form of communication, and in turn, all pack members can also communicate with each other whether in wolf or human form._

After my dad would spend hours diving into the details of responsibilities and the history of the White Thorn pack, my mother would take over and as the hopeless romantic she is, would regale me with tales of mates, how the moon goddess gifted each of us with a mate, our other half.

In order for us to recognize each other, we were also given signs. Although a male wolf knows just by looking his mate in the eyes, a female must touch her mate to recognize him. There will be, and I quote my mother: "delicious tendrils of electricity that will incite every fiber of your being and make you feel as if you're alive for the very first time in your life" which she would end with a sigh and a dreamy faraway look. She was always one for the dramatics.

Back then I was too, even until not long ago I dreamed of my mate, of my savior who would take me away but I cannot think that way. I cannot be a weak damsel in distress. Despite everything, despite knowing I am weak and in reality without my wolf I would have died by now.

Regardless of that, I will save myself. Soon something will change, I can feel it in my bones. Getting up, done with my task I take a second to look around. The ornate glass and wrought iron doors, the foyer with its Ionic columns of Italian breccia marble. The Grand Staircase made of white marble steps and a wrought iron and bronze railing. The mansion itself made of limestone constructed in the French eighteenth-century fashion measures sixty-thousand square feet and contains forty-eight rooms.

Everything immaculate, it's meant to look rich and luxurious but to me, it is cold and lifeless like its inhabitants. I can't but hate the place where I have been tortured and severely abused for years.

Out of nowhere as I climb the staircase, I am hit with one of my dizzy spells and my last thought before blacking out is 'and to think I once found this all so beautiful'.

****Young twelve years old me stands in the middle of the foyer where the youth pack inhabitants are currently standing around, a smile plastered to my face. There is joy and anticipation radiating off of me. My wolf is ecstatic to get the chance for us to make new friends and get to go out on runs as a group.** **

****I'm not sure what reaction I expected but I expected something, anything at least. This was not the case; everyone was silent and just stared at me with a look of, is that? No, it can't be. Why would they already hate me? I just got here.** **

****I refuse to believe it and instead spot Angelina who I still consider my friend, sitting along with the alphas son Daniel Van de Berg. I'm not surprised seeing as I have heard the rumors that they are dating. Running over I stop before them, gushing** **

****"Hey Ang! Can you believe I'm here? Finally right. I missed you so much! ". Hugging her tightly I feel her tense and never hug back; abruptly she pushes me back and slaps me.** **

****"Just cause you're here doesn't mean any of us wanted you to be. Never touch me you filth, WE.ARE.NOT.FRIENDS". Stressing the last words, I feel the smile slip off my face as I stand up.** **

****The slap had been so hard that it sent me crashing to the floor. I'm so confused, I don't understand. I watch Daniel wrap his arms around Ang, the laughter of everyone present serving almost like background noise. My thoughts rushing around at too quick a pace for me to fully register it.** **

****"But we were friends, we've always been together. Why? Why are all of you being this way? I don't understand" the confusion can clearly be heard in my voice as it comes out barely louder than a whisper. Tears sting my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. Daniel and Angelina scowl at me** **

****"You were a pathetic cow; don't you realize all that time you were holding me back? My new REAL friends and Daniel helped me see how much more I could be. I finally have the position I deserved all along, I'm popular, everyone wants me or wants to be me and we'll be damned if we, for a second, let a runt like you jeopardize any of our reputations."** **

****I am stunned. This girl is not the same one I laughed, played, and cried with. My sister by bond, not blood. Unexpectedly, Daniel grabs me by my hair yanking my head back roughly** **

****"You are weak and sad; the weak must be dealt with and shown their place. One day this will be my pack and by then I'll make sure every one of us shows you what your position here is. YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO MY FATHER OR ANY OF THE GROWN UPS ABOUT ANYTHING THAT OCCURS HERE OR HAPPENS TO YOU AT OUR HANDS. YOU WILL FOLLOW OUR EVERY ORDER NO MATTER WHAT IT IS LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE!"** **

****His voice going from a low angry hiss to a booming yell making sure everyone hears the alpha command he just issued. That moment my fate was sealed. Getting thrown on the ground and spat on, everyone takes turns kicking me violently and repeatedly as I cover my head and silently pray to the moon goddess to bestow strength upon me.** **

****Before my mind drags me under the blankets of pain induced darkness I register the coppery taste of blood in my mouth and my low whimpers lost in the sea of screams and insults.** **

Opening my eyes to find myself at the foot of the stairs, I shake my head to clear it. Not only from the haze brought on by one of my dizzy spells that seem to happen increasingly often but also from the memory of my first time in this wretched house.

That was the start of it all. It's been over five years since that day, so much has happened. Although, it appears to have only affected me. To them all was good and well, they continued their lives as usual.

The only difference is they now have a maid and personal punching bag to do their bidding. But times, they are changing.

Mark my words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapter names correlate with songs, should I add some of the lyrics that inspire them or maybe a Spotify playlist?


	4. These Times

Hope POV

The next day I make the mistake of finishing my chores later than usual which gave the opening for me to get stopped by Alpha Daniel. Standing there looking as sadistic as ever, his dirty blonde hair spiked and cold blue eyes looking down at me in disgust, his slightly golden toned arms flexed as they cross over his chest.

"Hello, dear Hope. How are you today?" I lower my head at his tone knowing he is toying with me. Acting polite before shattering my will again. I hate hearing my name being spoken by him. It is cruel; the fates had a sense of humor when I was named Hope. "Morning Alpha Daniel, I was just finishing the chores" I reply quietly and respectfully trying to move things along. This is a daily ritual I have become accustomed to after all.

Daniel bends down and runs his finger across the floor tile then looks at his finger and tuts at the dirt that doesn't exist. No matter how well I clean, he always says it's still dirty just as an excuse to hurt me. I mean look at it, you could eat off that friggin floor. "I'm disappointed Hope" he stands to his full height of six feet. I know what is coming next so I brace myself.

Just then his on again off again girlfriend, and my once best friend, Angelina comes strutting up looking as fake as always. "Did I miss it yet?" she asks with such excitement that is nothing short of sick. Daniel tells her she's just in time before kissing her and turning. In one swift movement he punches me and my body buckles from the blow, not missing a beat he grabs me by my hair pulling me by it harshly he slams my face against the floor.

"Why is it that no matter how many times I teach you this lesson, you still can't get it right?" Daniel hisses through clenched teeth. He scrapes my face against the tile roughly before slamming it down a few times, my eyesight blurring as the blood drips down into them. My mind is close to unconsciousness when I hear the click of heels and a kick is dealt to my stomach, then my ribs over and over. I don't bother to fight as more people come up and hurt me. When they all walk away laughing and chatting I wait until I'm sure I'm all alone and heave myself up looking down to see my blood smeared, covering the freshly cleaned floor.

Not wanting to risk another beating I don't bother to go clean myself up instead I clean until it is spotless. Dumping the dirty water I go to the bathroom and fix myself up as best I can, rushing so I can go make dinner. Cooking is one of the few times I feel at peace as well as during the rare occasions I get to play my guitar and sing. It is old but I have taken great care of it. My grandpa had gifted it to me before he died shortly after my 11th birthday.

Making a feast of four types of pasta, three meat dishes, two seafood platters, and three desserts. I set up the table just in time to walk out and up to my poor excuse for a room unnoticed without having a single bite of it. It's not a rare occurrence for me to go hungry. At first, it was like torture. Now I hardly pay it any mind.

Slipping into my safe haven I sigh. This is the one place that is relatively my own. On rare occasions, my parents visit briefly. Which means my room is in good condition with expensive furniture which my mother picked out for me. I know that I can have my things safely in here without them being destroyed or thrown out. That would risk unwanted suspicions.

That is also the reason why I have nice clothes instead of rags. My mom always insists on buying me new clothes and trinkets whenever she is out shopping and spots something that reminds her of me. Most of it is a bit big on me but that is good, it hides my weight loss and allows me to feel comfortable instead of self-conscious. Especially, since I own a lot of cardigans and jackets. That way I can keep my injuries covered at all times while still looking presentable enough.

_Remember, there's an important pack meeting tonight, it is formal_

Daniel informs everyone at once via mind link. That is odd, this isn't one of our normally scheduled monthly meetings. Even then those are usually casual. I wonder what it has to do with. Maybe Daniels father, Jamison, will finally do something about the mess Daniel is turning this pack into. It's funny how people will let things slip or not worry about censoring conversations when you're practically invisible to them. Unbeknownst to anyone, since taking over the pack, Daniel has been driving it into the ground. Making reckless financial decisions and neglecting pack training and duties. That's causing it to crumble under its own weight. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading this when it is uploaded, I hope ya'll aren't losing your minds stuck at home ⊂( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃


	5. On The Verge

Hope POV

Looking through my closet I know I don't want to wear a dress. Daniel may have said formal but that doesn't mean I have to go for heels and a dress. Spotting a nice pair of black dress pants with white stripes, I grab them. Next, I pair it with a red wrap-around long sleeve top. A black cardigan brings it all together and conceals my thin frame.

Adding red suede ballet slippers ensures I look appropriate while being comfortable. Finally, I decide on some light bracelets and earrings, knowing it will make my mom happy to see I made an effort. I take some time delicately applying foundation and powder. Not too heavy but enough to give me a healthy complexion, in contrast to the sickly pale it currently is with a fading bruise. Other than that I throw my hair in a french braid after brushing it out.

Looking at myself in the mirror my grey eyes look pained and broken. My black hair once shiny and beautiful is now limp and lackluster. The clothes do a good job of making my body appear more filled out than it is. Still, it's evident I'm too skinny but this is as good as it gets. I hear everyone arriving and going to the enormous ballroom built into the pack house for this very purpose. Although this was meant to purely be a youth pack house, Daniel made the decision to carry out official events here. As well as using the empty guest rooms for any visitors that may need to stay. Although, that rarely happens if ever.

The ballroom itself is lavish and elaborately adorned. The ceiling features winged cherubs and a Baccarat crystal chandelier. The walls equally detailed having been hand carved. Beautifully polished Bubinga wood flooring. In a corner, there is a solid gold piano for when the room is used for celebrations to match the gold fixtures in the room.

I plaster on a smile and head into the ballroom. The men decked out in dress pants and shirts with ties varying in color and design. The girls in dresses ranging from maxi dresses that flow down to their ankles, mini dresses that are so tight they defy logic and everything in between. Thankfully I notice not all women are wearing dresses, some like me, went for pants or dressy jeans with blouses or tops.

Not stalling myself anymore I head down over to where I spot my parents and hug them "You look nice little willow" mom whispers to me and I smile tensely before we settle into our seats watching as Daniel and his father stand in front of the pack. Even though Daniel is now Alpha I still call his father Alpha Jamison. He is, in my opinion, very handsome.

Matching Daniels height of an even six feet in height, he keeps in good physical shape. Alpha Jamison Van de Berg has a natural regal aura with playful blue eyes and a charming smile with a sun-kissed complexion and dirty blonde almost brown hair just long enough to be slicked back. He is clad in a black suit and cream colored dress shirt with a classic black tie.

Close to his side sitting nearby is his wife Gwendolyn who is in one word: Stunning. The picture of elegance with her flawless ivory skin, naturally platinum blonde loose curls that reach just past her shoulders and is done in a half up half down hairdo tonight. She's wearing very little makeup and a delicate cream dress that hugs her figure then flows out until it reaches the floor, accentuating her tall stature of five feet eleven inches and graceful demeanor.

Next to his mother is Daniel, a smirk intact as always. I begrudgingly notice he cleaned up nicely in a gunmetal grey suit with a purple dress shirt and a silver and purple tie. He looks elegant like his parents but has a devilish air that some might find alluring. What really caught my attention though are the two men sitting by his side which I do not recognize. Although even from here I can tell they give off a vibe of power so they must be high ranking wolves from a different pack. Both look roughly the same height as Daniel and Alpha Jamison, perhaps a few inches taller. But, that is where the similarities end.

One has his arms crossed in a relaxed way with a friendly smile that reflects in his dark brown eyes. His black hair is cut very short and he has a caramel complexion that hints to a Hispanic descent. He is wearing beige dress slacks with a light greyish blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a loose dark blue tie.

The man next to him has very chiseled features with a strong square jaw that gives way to electric blue eyes and slightly long midnight black hair. He's wearing a navy blue three-piece suit with a blue and white pinstriped dress shirt and a solid navy blue tie. He is classically handsome but curiously enough, I feel no attraction to him what so ever. Like his friend he has a friendly demeanor but has a powerful assertive presence.

Finally, Alpha Jamison calls for everyone's attention effectively quieting the crowd and starting the meeting. I can feel curiosity spike as Daniel has always conducted the meeting since he took over as Alpha, never one to miss a chance to hear himself talk or show his power and hold over the pack. "We would like to thank you all for coming today I am aware this was very short notice but it concerns a very important matter. I know you all may not be aware of this but the pack has fallen on rough times and to ensure its security we have made a decision, it is a temporary situation to ensure the survival of our pack". Jamison steps aside so his son can continue.

"It has been decided that our pack will temporarily move and be under the control and leadership of my older brother Maximus, making us a part of the onyx moon pack until we resolve our minor problems and strengthen ourselves as a whole. At that time we will return to our current place of residence and once again be under my leadership. To ensure a smooth transition the onyx moon packs Beta and Gamma, who are on stage with us at the moment, will be staying here assessing our pack and getting to know us".

This announcement comes as a shock and everyone starts chattering. Some are excited while others are not so happy about the change. But me? I'm just looking at Daniel, at the performance he is putting on as the stoic leader while in his eyes you can see the underlying rage at having to relinquish power and not be top dog. Even if it is only for a while.

The Beta and Gamma stand up to be introduced "This is David Moreno he is the Gamma" Daniel points at the brown-eyed man, then turns and points at the blue-eyed man " and this is Beta Carter Murphy". They both nod slightly and wave but aren't asked to say anything before they sit back down. I roll my eyes, typical Daniel, can't spare more than a second of attention.

"Please quiet down, we leave in two weeks' time so everyone must pack and prepare to leave. We are not yet sure of the living arrangements but my brother, Alpha Maximus, has assured us it will all be ready for our arrival. You are all dismissed". Now that it's over, all I can think about is how will this change my life. Will it be for the better or for the worst?. Perhaps this is the change I have been waiting for.

Everyone is still packed in the ballroom awaiting their chance to meet and greet the two newcomers. I would rather head up to bed, I'm dead on my feet but I feel it would be a sign of disrespect. So I stay near my parents, not attempting to approach them but not leaving either. Waiting for my chance to go back to my refuge.


	6. Let Me Be Myself

Hope POV

"Sweetheart, aren't you going to try to greet the new guests?" My mom questions softly knowing that in all this commotion no one will hear what was said but us. Sighing softly I gently squeeze her hand which is holding my left one. "Mom, I don't really feel up to it. it's not like they'll notice with the entire pack pouncing on them". She chuckles slightly shaking her head. "You need to at least greet them, honey. It's not healthy to isolate yourself all the time. Plus it is our duty to be welcoming especially since they are here to help".

Her voice was caring as if speaking to a small child but it had a tone of finality as she kisses my cheek and goes back to her original position. Standing in between my father and me with her left arm around his and her hand in mine. I'm not isolating myself and being rude isn't my intention but, what's the point? There really is none. I can't take meeting more people who will look down on me.

I feel myself moving, eyes glued to the floor letting my mother guide me. All I can really think about is the move. How will their pack be? Will I get to have peace while we're there? Is Alpha Maximus anything like his brother? Stories say that he is tough and vicious but his pack stays loyal and the Beta and Gamma give off a feeling of calm. Does that mean the stories are wrong? Surely no one would willingly follow someone outright cruel. Actually, I take that back. After all, there are plenty of young wolves in our pack following Daniel despite knowing his true nature.

I shake my head, mentally that is, people already think I'm weird enough as is. I don't need to give them more reason to think so. Still, I bite my lip nervously. All my questioning has managed to do is make myself worry, erasing the initial hope I felt as the announcement was made. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice we had moved forward through the crowd quite a bit, startling me when I hear two voices that I do not recognize. Immediately I tense up but do not dare to lift my gaze from the floor.

"Hello I'm Adam Lawson the former Beta" My father's deep charismatic voice greeting David and Carter, I think that's what their names were. "Nice to meet you, sir. I'm David and this is Carter". Even without looking I can tell that was the brown-eyed Gamma speaking and register their respective names to mind just in case.

"Pleasure, oh crap right sorry, this is my lovely wife Charlotte".

"Figures after 20 years together and my arm latched around yours and yet you still manage to forget I'm here". It's obvious from my mom's voice that she is joking and being slightly sarcastic, probably with a pleasant smile on her lips and a loving look towards my father. Her hand slips out of mine as she extends her hand to David and Carter.

"Oh honey it's not that I forget, trust me I've tried. Doesn't work". his calm words that find a way to be charming yet sarcastic earns dad a playful slap on the arm from my mother and the laughs of herself and the two men in front of us. I manage to giggle a bit regardless of my attempts to fully suppress it. I feel my mother shift position and soon her arm is gingerly resting on my shoulder. Oh god please please please don't do this, it's not happening please don't make me. silently I plead for her to not draw their attention to me.

"Ignoring my husband for a bit, his ego is big enough as it is; this is our adorable daughter Hope". Awe crap on a cracker!! Just when I thought I'd get away unnoticed. "Hello hope it's nice to meet you". My mother's hand nudges me just a centimeter but I get the point. Looking up shyly for the first time, meeting Carters blue eyes. "Likewise" my voice comes out as barely a whisper but I manage a small smile.

There's something in his eyes it seems like recognition of some sort but I shake it off and turn my gaze towards David, his friendly smile and relaxed posture puts me at ease and I spare a small wave and a quiet "Hello". My mother looks so proud of me that I have the urge to laugh but keep it at bay.

Instead, I turn to David and Carter. "Are you staying here at the house or leaving to the main pack house?" I'm not sure where I got the courage to ask but honestly, if they stay here I will still have to carry out all my chores but I know there will be no beatings and I will get to eat regularly. Seeing my apparent shy nature they seem a little surprised that I attempted to start a conversation. Truth is I'm not shy by nature just by nurture these past few years having learned that speaking when not spoken to only brings me pain from the people that should have been my friends.

"We are staying here actually, We were told there are a couple of spare rooms" David informs me and I can feel relief flood through my veins "if you would like I could show you to them, I'm homeschooled so usually I spend a lot of time around the house and like getting things in order. So I know which you can use". Even to me, my voice sounds timid. What I said wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the complete truth either. Still, I feel bad for lying to them.

They, in turn, look over their shoulders at some of the she-wolfs practically eye banging them to their backs and then look back at me as relieved as I felt. I guess they had probably been offered this many times over with different implications and no doubt aggressively. "Yes please!" Their plead comes out in unison and I can't help letting a small laugh escape. "You'd think she just saved you from a tank of pariahs". At my father's comment, they scratched the back of their necks looking sheepish but it's David who replies "well she kinda did".

That's all it takes for all of us to break out in laughter and it feels good to really laugh, it has been so long since I could. "Whenever you're ready just let me know". looking at one another most likely having a silent conversation through their mind link they then turn to me. "We can go now if that is fine with you miss Hope". Carter politely tells me and I give a small nod.

Looking to my parents I hug and kiss them goodbye and they, in turn, bid David and Carter a goodnight and we set off with them basically flanking me and I shrink from the hate-filled gazes that the she-wolfs are directing towards me.

David seems to notice and after grabbing their suitcases he drapes his free arm over my shoulders in a friendly way and leans down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry about them, the longer they keep that up the more they risk having their eyes pop out of their skulls and roll away". I give him an amused smile and lead them up to the third floor.

"These two rooms side by side to each other are empty and actually have a door that connects one to the other inside. It can be opened up so you don't have to go out to go to each other's rooms. I keep the linens and towels in there clean and fully stocked always and the bathroom has whatever products you might need in case you forgot anything. If there's something missing that you need just let me know and I'll try to get it for you".

Finishing off my explanation I direct them into the first room. "You sound like a hotel worker" David teasingly says making me blush. If he only knew I'm that and more except my salary is pain and misery.

"In that case, I'll leave you gentleman to it. Enjoy your stay at the White Thorn hotel". Making light of his comment I even add a little curtsy and fake cheesy smile before turning and striding out, Leaving the sound of David's laughter behind as I make my way to my room so I can, for once, fall asleep with a smile on my face. For the first time in forever I got to bring out a piece of the girl I used to be out, and it felt nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a new POV next chapter! Who do you think it's going to be?


	7. Turning Tide

Carter POV

  
  


Settling into the room Hope lead me to, I have a million swirling thoughts. When Maximus decided to send both David and me out here, I knew the situation had to be bad. For as much of a show as Daniel put on, he is no Alpha. Or at least not a real one. He may have the blood and perhaps, one day, the potential. But, he lacks leadership skills and there's something about him that puts me on edge. There's a look in his eyes that make it clear he is hiding his true nature. Among many other things, I can assume.

His displeasure at our presence is clear even if he's trying to hide it. The painful truth is, he was never ready to take over. Why it was allowed is beyond me. The documents and accounts we received were proof enough that he rules with greed while knowing nothing about how to keep a pack running. All of that is financial though. The pack itself, its members, seem to be a whole other issue.

I see a lack of harmony which comes from bad leadership. It is easy to see that Jamison should have waited much longer to step down. Unfortunately, despite having been a greatly respected Alpha for a long time, it seems like he simply didn't have it in him to continue leading. He had already planned to hand it over to Maximus years earlier. So, by the time Daniel came of age, he must have passed everything on and settled into the life of a retiree. As much as I like Jamison, it was his selfish decision that has lead to this unprecedented situation. Honestly, if it weren't for Maximus deciding to step in the White Thorn pack would have crumbled and dissolved like many others.

Apart from all of that, is another issue entirely and her name is Hope Lawson. Maximus had asked us to keep an eye out for her. I have no doubt that Hope plays a huge role in Maximus accepting the responsibility of shouldering the weight of two packs. The delicate girl with ocean eyes has no idea how much her life is gonna change or that the Alpha who is feared and respected by all wants nothing more than to give her the world.

She was different than I would have envisioned. Something about her gaze is sad and heavy with a story untold which brings up many concerns. But, there's an unmistakably endearing quality to her. Something about Hope struck a chord. Like i know her. Like I've seen her somewhere. My wolf seemed to recognize her but that was the extent of it. I know for a fact that we haven't been acquainted but something tugs at my mind. Its something fleeting that I can't quite grasp so I'll just have to give it time. Whatever the case may be, I know for a fact that the next few days will be interesting.

  
  



	8. Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note at the end has the lyrics to the song I imagined Hope singing. It's Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self by P!nk. Also, the next chapter will have a new POV. It is short but I like switching points of view to give more context or show something our main character has no way of seeing or knowing.

Hope POV

Its been a few days since the announcement and the arrival of Gamma David and Beta Carter. They seem to always be around, asking questions, wanting to get a feel for how things are.

I spend a good portion of my day with them but speak as little as possible. The lighthearted banter that occurred that first night happens occasionally but not too frequently.

They're more like glimpses into the girl I was than anything else, I do not want to risk them noticing something wrong with me.

I want them to treat me like a regular girl, that would surely end if they knew what really went on around here.

Today is everyone's last day of school here, David and Carter are off taking care of business. I planned this out perfectly.

With everyone out, I made sure to get all my chores done as quickly as possible so I can enjoy this. For what feels like the first time in years, I'm holding my guitar strumming it while I sit cross-legged on the floor getting ready to play.

Through music I cleanse my soul, letting all my emotions pour out. But I can also use it to lift my spirits and fill my heart with love and joy.

It brings back memories and helps me stay strong, knowing that there's always something to work towards.

There's a song that's been rolling around in my head for days, it expresses so much.

Every time I play it over in my mind it feels as if I'm naked, exposing myself emotionally, even if no one but my wolf and I are listening.

For the first time ever I play it, from the very first note I pour every ounce of sincerity and pent up emotion I possess.

It's only then, when the last lyric escapes my lips, that I realize there are tears cascading down my cheeks burning a trail in their wake.

* * *

Setting the guitar down I wipe away my tears thus ending my little pity party.

Taking a few deep breaths is enough to calm me down but then I hear the distinct sound of someone turning in front of my door to walk away.

Oh God! no one is supposed to be here. There's no doubt they heard me. After all, I wasn't worried about being too loud or having someone hear it. Without thinking I jump up and swing the door open to be met by a pair of very confused whiskey eyes belonging to Gamma David staring down at me.

In his hand is a phone being lightly held. When he moves it I see the screen light up clearly showing there is currently someone on the line.

I blush profusely, hoping whoever it is didn't hear me. "H..hhi" I greet tentatively, wanting to end the silence but my embarrassment making me stutter.

"Sooooo uh, did you...need something?" I give a small nervous laugh, not used to these kinds of situations. His initially shocked expression turns to one of amusement.

David taps the screen softly ending the call turning his full attention to me. "you sing" his eyebrow raised, it's clear that was a statement, not a question but all the same I nod.

"You know I don't bite right? Well not usually at least". His lame joke and crooked smile put me at ease and I roll my eyes letting a small smile grace my lips.

Pulling the door wide open I offer him entrance into my room. I trust David not to hurt me. "What an honor". He enters and bows then plops down onto my bed. "Ha-ha everyone's a comedian". I sit next to him and bump his arm sideways with my shoulder in a friendly way.

The once tense atmosphere is now light and relaxed. Without needing further proof I'm already convinced it's a talent that comes naturally to David. He picks up my guitar and examines it.

"Do you play a lot?" "When i..well I sometimes do. At least I try to when I, you know, have time". I cringe at my incoherent babble. His joyous laugh fills the room. "We're friends now, there's no reason to feel nervous. Plus we'll be family soon"

I look at him confused, what did he mean by that? "Did you already forget our packs are integrating" his tone is teasing and I playfully glared at him.

Of Course, that's what he meant! God, I'd swear I'm getting dumber by the day. "I know, I know. Just forgot I guess." I shrug it off nonchalantly. "Sure. Anyways, you should play more often you're really good". There's nothing but sincerity and honesty in both his eyes and voice but I decide to ignore it. "It's kind of a private thing". Grabbing the guitar from David, I put it back in its place and turn back to face him.

"Yea its cool. I'll get out of your way. From the look of it, you have a ton of packing to do". "Yeah I haven't had the chance but since I have some time now I guess I should get it done".

I open the door for David but before he steps out he leans down and hugs me. "See ya later chica".

Slowly closing the door with a smile on my face. It's been ages since anyone other than my parents hugged me.

Carter is more serious than the ever-playful David but with that said, he is still very much a good guy. I suppose that's what's helping me look forward to the new change.

Being around so many new wolves is a daunting thought, but if their Beta and Gamma are an accurate representation of what the pack is like then it assures me that whatever happens will be worth it.

Taking out boxes that were stored away, I began to pack all of my belongings. Hours pass, people get home and without notice, I soon realize it's the early hours of the morning. Everything I wouldn't need for the time we had left here had been packed away safely.

Changing into flannel pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt I make my way to bed so I can sleep about three hours or so before I need to be up and about.

Before I climb into my soft inviting bed I'm stopped short when there's a sound indicating I've stepped on something. Reaching down I grab it and cradle it in my hand.

Sitting down I examine the object in my hand and my other automatically flies to my neck. Sure enough, I can not feel the ever-present chain around my neck.

It's a wonder how I hadn't noticed the missing weight of the pendant that is always hidden under my shirt, tucked safely between my breasts. I trace the familiar pattern.

Two wolves, one upside down the other right side up. Their front paws meeting the tail of the other, forming something akin to a circle. Celtic like markings makes up the actual wolves while there is a large circle between them acting almost like support with five smaller circles overlapping within it.

The pendant itself looks to be medieval, beautiful yet tough. It has been mine my entire life. I once asked my parents why I have it or where they got it. Their only response was that it is special and I should cherish it although they made it clear I should keep it hidden which I have.

No one knows about it but my parents. Often I wonder what the necklace means. Hopefully, I will one day know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're angry  
> I know this  
> The world couldn't care less  
> You're lonelyI feel this  
> And you wish you were the best  
> No teachers  
> Or guidanceAnd you always walk alone  
> You're crying  
> At night when  
> Nobody else is homeCome over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling  
> I promise you that it won't always feel this bad  
> There are so many things I want to say to you  
> You're the girl I used to be  
> You little heartbroken thirteen year old meYou're laughing  
> But you're hiding  
> God I know that trick too well  
> You forgetThat I've been you  
> And now I'm just the shell  
> I promise  
> I love you andEverything will work out fine  
> Don't try to  
> Grow up yet  
> Oh just give it some timeThe pain you feel is real you're not asleep but it's a nightmare  
> But you can wake up anytime  
> Oh don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you  
> You're the girl I used to be  
> The pissed off complicated thirteen year old meConversations with my thirteen year old self  
> Conversations with my thirteen year old selfUntil we meet again  
> Oh I wish you well oh  
> I wish you well  
> Little girlUntil we meet again  
> Oh  
> I wish you well  
> Little girlI wish you well  
> Until we meet again  
> My little thirteen year old me


	9. Glimpses

David POV

Walking back to my room, I see a text come in. I quickly reassure Maximus that all is well. I knew the house would be empty, save for Hope. I had been searching for her, following the sound of her voice. I had wanted to let her know I was here and perhaps get under my Alpha and dear friends skin by letting him hear her voice. He was already on edge, wanting the transition to happen as quickly as possible. Especially considering some of what we've been able to uncover.

The last thing I expected was the raw emotion pouring out. So much pain and sadness. I stood there frozen just listening, I could hear the sound of tears splashing against the smooth wood of the guitar. The longer we stay here, the more I'm convinced that Hope is hiding something. There's frailty there, a fear she masks with a smile and gentle demeanor.

So many things simply don't add up or seem strange. How no one has noticed is beyond me. Surely they are not so blind that they miss the signs of...honestly I'm not sure of what yet but I know it isn't good. I'm not one to jump to conclusions but what I know for certain is Hope needs our protection.

Even though it is true that integration will connect us, that's not what I meant when I insinuated we would be family soon. It will be some time until this sweet scared girl takes her place as Luna. Until then, we will do what we can without raising too many suspicions.

If only she knew how important she is to us. Regardless of whether or not we liked her, we would do anything for her. For our future Luna. Thankfully, I've quickly come to feel connected to Hope, as has Carter. Not that he'd admit it out loud. She's shy and reserved but witty and undeniably kind. There's a strength there beneath the surface that I doubt she herself even realizes.

Taking two steps at a time down the stairs I go join Carter to wrap up any last-minute plans. All we want is to make this transition as seamless as possible. Once we are back in our own territory, We'll start uncovering whatever secrets seem to be lurking within this once great pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of what has been revealed so far? This story will have many twists and turns before the end.


End file.
